


Yaoi

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds out that his 'straight' guitarist, isn't as 'straight' as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yaoi

‘’I can’t believe its been two weeks since we left Japan, I miss the place already, it’s so unreal’’ Tommy called out from the kitchen, the sounds of him rummaging through his fridge as Adam laughed and stood from where he was sat on the couch to move to the kitchen doorway.  
‘’Glitterbaby you can’t be that hungry already, we had dinner with the band not that long ago. You and Isaac out ratted everyone’’ Adam chuckled, his arms folded over his arms as Tommy jumped and pulled away to turn and look at him.   
‘’Actually, im trying to find you that bottle of wine I said I had in the fridge, unless Sutan and I finished all of them off the other day when he was around’’ Tommy shrugged before returning to his rummage.  
‘’For a straight boy, you do drink a lot of wine and watch a lot of chick flicks in between your horrors’’ Adam teased as Tommy’s laughter echoed through his fridge.

Glancing over Tommy’s figure while bent over, Adam bit at his bottom lip and let his eyes trail down over his guitarists body, the way his back arched, his ass sticking out, the sweat pants which he had thrown on when they had gotten back to Tommy’s place were low on his hips, a small sliver of skin being left out in the open, the top risen up slightly as he searched.   
He couldn’t lie…hell even the others often asked when he was going to make a move on Tommy, yet despite him keep telling them that Tommy was straight and out of his league, he couldn’t help but crush on him hard still.  
‘’Im going to go use your laptop’’ Adam spoke out as he heard a muffled from the fridge.   
‘’Sure dude, whatever, it’s in the lounge under the couch I think, I used it last night or this morning or something’’ Tommy spoke out as he pulled back slightly to glance over his shoulder with a grin.   
‘’Do I even want to know what you were watching?’’ Adam teased as Tommy winked at him and turned back.

Walking in to the lounge, Adam let a breathe out which he didn’t realize he had been holding before he dropped down on to his knees and pushed his arm under the couch, sure enough, Adam’s fingers touched against the sharp edge of Tommy’s laptop. Pulling it out and moving across to sit back on the couch again as he pushed the lid up. Seeing that it was still on, Adam rolled his eyes slightly before typing in the password he knew Tommy had set up and waited for the screen to load again.   
‘’Hey I only had white wine left…is that okay?’’ Hearing Tommy’s voice call out, Adam glanced up towards the kitchen with a soft smile.   
‘’White’s fine, find some snacks while you’re out there, the movie can still wait’’ Adam teased him.   
‘’Fuck you’’ Tommy laughed.   
‘’I don’t let people fuck me honey’’ Adam teased back.

Turning back to the laptop as Tommy laughed loudly, Adam opened the internet tabs before noticing the box coming up telling him that the last page’s Tommy had been on had crashed when he tried to close them. Pressing re-open to close them properly for him, Adam waited for them to load, his eyes glancing up at the TV screen to see the dvd menu still up before he dropped them down again and felt his heart leap up in to his throat when the pages loaded.  
Clicking through a few things, Adam’s eyes ran over the pages before he turned to look up at Tommy as he walked in, the bottle of wine in one hand with two glasses in his hand which he placed down on the coffee table before heading back out and coming back with some chips in a bowl and placed it next.   
‘’Blame Sutan for the red, you know what he gets like when Raja is about’’ Tommy laughed as he glanced over to Adam and he nodded.   
‘’I do’’ Adam smiled back as Tommy turned and started to undo the bottle. Turning back to his computer, Adam kept glancing through everything and back to Tommy again until he clicked on an link which Tommy had visited a few times by the time on it and coughed slightly when the images for the video’s came up.  
‘’Everything okay up there’’ Tommy asked as he held a glass over and Adam leaned down to take it. ‘’what are you looking for anyway?’’   
‘’Nothing really, was just going to waste some time while you were busy having an affair with your fridge Tommy’’ Adam said softly as he took a sip from his wine and closed the pages before shutting the laptop down again. Pushing it back under the couch, Adam stood back up and moved over to the couch and dropped down beside Tommy who instantly curled in to his side like normal during one of their movie nights.

By the time the first movie was finished and the second one was half way through, the bottle of wine laid on its side on the floor and empty as Tommy stretched out on the couch, his legs over Adam’s lap which he laid his hand over as he leaned forward and placed his empty wine glass back on the table before sitting back.   
Along with the drinks they had all shared at dinner and then now, both Adam and Tommy had been close to the wrong side of drunk but still aware enough to what was going on around them.  
‘’Oh, I forgot to say, your last internet pages never closed properly honey’’ Adam told Tommy as he stroked him hand over Tommy’s shin before slipping it under his sweat pants to rest against warm skin.  
‘’Oh right. Did you close them?’’ Tommy asked as Adam nodded.   
‘’Yeah I did, don’t worry about that’’ Adam grinned. Letting the silence stretch on again, Adam couldn’t help but glance towards Tommy, his hand resting over his chest, head turned towards the TV screen still before his eyes dropped down to where the guitarist hand lay on his shirt. Watching it rise and fall a few times, Adam slowly trailed his eyes down over his chest to his stomach, the material of his shirt had pooled slightly and Adam could see a slip of skin peeking out which had him swallowing slightly before his eyes moved back up to Tommy’s face to see him still watching TV.  Nudging Tommy’s legs slightly, the blond turn to look at him before Adam tilted his chin up and Tommy grinned and moved forward on the couch slightly, just enough for Adam to pull his legs up and lay in behind him. Wrapping his arm around Tommy’s waist, Adam rested his hand across Tommy’s chest before breathing out softly.   
‘’Tired’’ Tommy asked as Adam shrugged before shaking his head.   
‘’No, just thinking’’ Adam told Tommy quietly, his words close to Tommy’s ear which had him leaning back in to his chest.   
‘’What about, the tour’s over and we have a big break before anything, you can’t be thinking about work already?’’ Tommy laughed softly.   
‘’Not work’’ Adam mumbled, ‘’your internet pages’’ Adam whispered in to Tommy’s ear.   
‘’My internet pages’’ Tommy asked, the confusion clear in his voice, ‘’what about them’’  
‘’Yaoi’’ Adam whispered, his lips brushing Tommy’s ear as he felt the smaller man freeze in his arms, ‘’im wondering why my so called straight guitarist has been looking up boy on boy anima and manga’’

Watching Tommy for a few moments of silence, Adam slowly moved and pulled Tommy back until he was laid on his back, his eyes down and bottom lip between his teeth as Adam looked down at him.   
‘’Is there something you want to tell me?’’ Adam asked quietly as he reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from Tommy’s eyes as he looked up at him.   
‘’I…Uhh, it’s not what you think’’ Tommy said quietly, his cheeks turning pink as he dropped his eyes again.   
‘’Baby…its okay is your curious’’ Adam told him softly as he stroked his thumb across Tommy’s cheek, ‘’some straight guys do that in their lives’’  
‘’Im not curious okay’’ Tommy bit out, his cheeks burning brighter before he went to turn, grabbing him back, Adam moved slightly and kept Tommy on his back as he looked down at him confused.   
‘’I don’t understand’’ He told him as Tommy breathed out.   
‘’I’m not curious about…gay sex and all that’’ Tommy mumbled, ‘’im not as ‘straight’ as people think I am’’

Staring down at his guitarist, Adam breathed out slightly, his heart stuttering as he swallowed, he almost couldn’t believe what Tommy was telling him  after so many years of pining and his crush growing for him.  
‘’It’s just…it’s just been a while since…since I last had sex with a guy’’ Tommy told him, ‘’it was before tour and the guy I was seeing was kind of a jerk’’ Tommy shrugged.   
‘’Shit Tommy’’ Adam choked out as he sat back against the couch next to Tommy and stared up at the lounge ceiling in the dark.   
‘’Are you okay?’’ Tommy asked him as he shifted on to his side to face him.   
‘’Am I fine…Tommy you just basically told me you’re not as straight as I thought you were and now everything I thought about not being able to have you has been turned on its head and then your laptop…fuck’’ Adam groaned as he moved his hand up and rubbed it over his face slightly as the couch moved. Yelping slightly as Adam felt Tommy straddle his stomach, Adam moved his hand away and stared up at him. ‘’what are you doing’’ He gasped.   
‘’What do you mean by not being able to have me’’ Tommy asked, his knees hugging Adam’s sides, hands resting on his chest.   
‘’You are straight…were straight…fuck I don’t know any more’’ Adam breathed out.   
‘’Everyone say’s you have a crush on me…a few years now’’ Tommy said softly as he shifted on Adam’s stomach and moved down a little more to sit more in his lap, ‘’are you saying you don’t want me anymore?’’ Tommy asked, his voice dropping down in to a low tone which had Adam swallowing slightly.   
‘’No…god no’’ Adam breathed out before he watched Tommy’s face drop slightly, ‘’shit, I didn’t mean it like that Tommy, god no…you are perfect Tommy, beautiful and funny and god I want you so much’’ Adam spoke out as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist and pulled him closer.  
‘’So you did have a crush on me’’ Tommy asked as his hands slipped up over Adam’s shoulders.   
‘’I still do but I pushed it back because I always believed you were straight’’ Adam admitted as Tommy smiled through the dim light which was coming from the TV screen.

Feeling Tommy slip further down and kneel between his thighs, Adam breathed out and bit at his lip as Tommy’s hands slipped up under his shirt before he was leaning back up again and pausing a few inches from Adam’s face.  
‘’Would it help that I’ve had my own crush on you too’’ Tommy whispered as Adam breathed out and wrapped his arms back around Tommy’s body and pulled him closer before turning him slightly on the couch, his body on top as he leaned down.   
‘’It helps a lot baby’’ Adam whispered as he moved, a knee parting Tommy’s legs before he settled between them, his arms resting either side of his head. ‘’so why did you hide it from us?’’ He asked quietly as Tommy’s hands slipped up under his shirt again to run over his sides.   
‘’I don’t know’’ Tommy whispered, in the dim light Adam could see the slight flush on his cheeks , leaning down, he lightly brushed his lips over his cheek before moving to the other before he pulled away, their breathes mingling as Tommy swallowed slightly. ‘’I wasn’t scared…I...I thought if I never said anything then the crush would…just…go away’’ He breathed out.   
‘’You don’t have to hide it’’ Adam whispered to him as he nodded slightly, watching as Tommy tilted his head up slightly, Adam closed the gap and brushed his lips down over Tommy’s before pulling away again and looked down at him as nails raked down his sides.  
‘’Not the couch’’ Tommy whispered, his breath warm against Adam’s lips, ‘’bedroom’’ He whispered before Adam was pulling away and standing, his hands holding out towards Tommy before he was grabbing Adam’s hands and standing up.   
‘’Want to go on and I’ll clean up in here?’’ Adam asked before Tommy smirked slightly and let his hands go, only to grab a fistful of Adam’s shirt and started to backwards.   
‘’Clean up can wait until morning…I can’t’’ Tommy whispered as he let Adam go and turned. Breathing out, Adam ran his hands through his hair and grinned slightly before his breath escaped as Tommy pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it down on to the floor. ‘’come on Rockstar’’ Tommy teased out from over his shoulder as his hands moved to his hips and started to push them down. Moving after him, Adam laughed as Tommy quickly ran on and in to his room before he paused in the doorway just in time to see Tommy push his sweat pants down to show nothing on underneath.  
‘’Fuck Tommy’’ Adam groaned as he turned and lay flat out on the bed.   
‘’Yeah…fuck Tommy Adam, come on’’ Tommy teased out before he pulled his lower lip between his teeth and looked like every fantasy Adam had dreamt off.


End file.
